


Flesh for Your Romeo

by dragonspell



Series: Seventeen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after finding out that the underaged Dean Winchester has a crush on him, Caleb comes home to find the jailbait sitting on his couch with no sign of John in sight.  Caleb knows that he's a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh for Your Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal 8-28-16.

**Title:** Flesh for Your Romeo  
**Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)**dragonspell**  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Dean  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Pre-series. (And, regardless of the summary, everyone's legal)  
**Summary:** A few months after finding out that the underaged Dean Winchester has a crush on him, Caleb comes home to find the jailbait sitting on his couch with no sign of John in sight. Caleb knows that he's a dead man.  
**Word Count:** 5270  
**A/N:** So. I believe I promised a few people this? =) Porny follow-up to [Seventeen](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/134189.html). Title from Billy Idol because Rock the Cradle was the other song I was considering using for the title of Seventeen because I'm cheesy like that.

  
It’s been a long fucking day. Caleb knows that he’s had longer—like the time that he had to wait out a homicidal ghost that he was trapped in a house with and no clue where the body was—and he should actually consider his day pretty normal. But still—give him a good solid hunt over a two hour wait at the DMV any day. Especially when that wait is followed up with a meeting with pencil-pushing accountant telling him exactly how much he supposedly owes the government and a rather nail-biting few hours when his latest shipment of guns was late. The last thing Caleb needs is for his goods to be seized by the cops _again_. Luckily, his delivery had just been held up by traffic.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Caleb envies the hunters who chose not to keep actual homes or businesses. But then again, at the end of days like this, at least Caleb actually has something to come home _to_ and he realizes that it’s not too terribly bad.

It’s just sad because he hasn’t even hit thirty yet and he’s already sick of responsibility and feeling entirely too old sometimes. He wonders what he’s going to do when he actually IS old. Caleb chuckles at the thought, knowing that, like most hunters, even if he isn’t so much out on the front lines any more (thank fuck), he’s probably not going to live to see old age much less have time to worry about it. He unlocks his front door and pushes inside, glad to be home at any rate.

He throws his coat over the tiny table he keeps by the front door—the one that hides the Glock underneath it—and turns towards the tiny kitchen. He hasn’t gotten a chance to eat all day and his stomach is currently reminding him of that fact. He grabs an apple, biting into it as he opens the refrigerator door to peer into the emptiness. He really doesn’t know what he’s expecting—like maybe the grocery fairy might have visited him or something. He knows damn well that he hasn’t actually bought anything besides a couple of frozen pizzas for the past two weeks, so it shouldn’t be a shock to know that there’s nothing in his fridge besides a couple of beers, a half a loaf of bread, a nearly empty jar of strawberry jam and a few apparent science experiments gone wrong. With a shrug, Caleb shuts the fridge and grabs the last pizza out of the freezer. He turns around to head to the microwave and promptly drops the pizza box. “How the fuck did you get in here?”

None other than Dean fucking Winchester is kneeling on Caleb’s couch, looking at him over the back with his impossibly vivid green eyes. Fucking kid had damn near given him a heart-attack… Caleb resists the urge to grab his chest to make sure that his heart is, in fact, still beating and wonders when the Hell John got into town. Then his dick decides to point out the wonderful way the stupid piece of jailbait is biting down on his bottom lip and slanting Caleb a look full of promises under his lashes and Caleb stops wondering when John got into town and starts wondering how long he’s got left to live if Dean’s here alone. Fuck. “Where’s your dad?” Caleb asks, deliberately gentling his voice to try and get answers from the kid. He glances down the hall, looking for possible signs of John before swiping the pizza box off the floor because, certain death aside, Caleb’s still fucking hungry.

“He’s out on a hunt,” Dean offers, still staring at Caleb and Caleb quirks an eyebrow. It’s been nearly six months since he’s last seen John, the older man deciding that his need of a few good guns could wait until…well. Until a certain someone’s crush died down.

The last time John had been in town, Caleb knew he wasn’t entirely comfortable. Frankly, Caleb hadn’t been, either. He’d been flattered, sure, but he’d also not liked the feeling of John’s eyes boring holes into him, promising him death and dismemberment if Caleb stepped a foot out of line. So he’d tiptoed around on veritable eggshells while Dean walked around like an accidental land mine waiting to go off. The kid hadn’t meant anything by it and Caleb knew and he’d like to think that John knew that too. It was only a silly little crush and kids around Dean’s age developed them all the time—short-lived things that it was best to ignore.

It wasn’t like Caleb had been planning on doing anything—he’d only just been looking because, God, _any guy_ would. Dean was entirely too pretty for his own damn good and that was a straight up fact. Caleb, though, was smart enough to know that getting messed up with an overprotective father wasn’t good for his health. There was, however, no harm in looking and frankly, Caleb didn’t want to crush the kid, either. So maybe he’d encouraged it a little. No harm, no foul. The worst he’d done is taken the kid out to freaking McDonald’s of all things and talked with him a few hours about cars while Dean shot him shy smiles and self-conscious blushes.

That, though, doesn’t mean that Caleb’s going to breathe any easier until he knows exactly what the score is. And probably not even then. Caleb rattles around in the cupboard and grabs out a cookie sheet, flopping the pizza down on it as he turns on the oven. He’s been waiting for Dean to give him a few more details but it sounds like the kid isn’t giving away any more than he has to. “And?” Caleb prompts, finally turning around to face Dean again.

Fuck but the kid’s pretty. There’s no denying it. He’s prettier than a lot of girls that Caleb’s seen and he has absolutely no business noticing that fact. Dean glances off to the side, apparently shy now that he’s already broken into Caleb’s house. “Dad dropped me and Sammy off nearby. He’s gonna be gone for a few days.”

Caleb’s still waiting for the other damn shoe to drop. “Where’s Sammy?” he asks pointedly and Dean winces.

“He’s having a lock-in at the school,” Dean tells the couch cushion that he’s currently hanging onto. “I have to pick him up at eight tomorrow.”

Caleb doesn’t bother to ask _which_ school Sammy’s at because he’s pretty sure it’s not the local one. “So what are you doing here?”

Dean shrugs and tries to look casual, standing up and moving around the couch. “I, uh, thought maybe we could, you know, hang out.” He flicks his eyes up to meet Caleb’s, biting his damn bottom lip again and Caleb feels sucker punched. Oh, this isn’t _fair_ …

“Hang out?” Caleb asks and Dean pushes his hands into his pockets, hiding his insecurity.

“Yeah, like…talk. And stuff.”

Yeah, Caleb’s a dead man. It doesn’t matter what he does here, he’s a dead man. And apparently that crush that John had been hoping that would just fade away with a little ‘out of sight, out of mind’? Hasn’t changed. Caleb smiles wanly at Dean as he weighs his options. On one hand, if Dean’s telling the truth, Caleb could utterly squash him and send him away to spend one hell of a lonely night licking his wounds. On the other, though, Caleb could let him stay.

It’s not hard to make a choice because, well, Caleb’s not going to let anything happen to the kid and he could always use the company. Definitely better than spending dinner alone, even if it is just frozen pizza. “Okay,” he says and catches Dean’s delighted grin before turning around to shove the pizza in the oven.

“Okay?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. Just don’t expect anything fancy for dinner.” When Caleb turns back around, Dean’s still grinning at him and Caleb can’t help but let some of the infectious cheer affect him as well. “Pizza’s gonna take a while,” he says, grabbing two beers out of the fridge. Caleb figures that Dean’s daddy ain’t here and what he doesn’t know isn’t going to hurt him. He holds the beer out to Dean who takes it readily, smiling at Caleb like Caleb’s the moon and the stars all rolled into one. It’s rather intoxicating. “I got a new GTO.” Caleb points his thumb over his shoulder at the garage. “You wanna see it?”

“Hell yeah!” Dean replies and eagerly follows Caleb out to coo over the pretty new baby. Caleb basks in Dean’s innocent enthusiasm because, frankly, it’s rare to find in the circles he travels in.

Afterward, the pizza’s not the greatest but Dean still wolfs down half of it without a complaint and, as they sit and watch Caleb’s fritz television, he’s got to say that it’s been a pretty good night. It’s definitely better than his day was.

That is, until Dean leans over and kisses him and Caleb’s right back to thinking that John’s going to have his liver for breakfast in the morning. Dean’s leaning over on the couch, one hand holding up his weight while his other’s cupping Caleb’s jaw and kid or not, Caleb’s got to say that Dean knows how to kiss. It’s just a soft, tentative pressure against his lips, a small question and Caleb’s finding it hard to focus on ‘doing the right thing.’ He freezes, caught between gently pushing the kid away like he should, and yanking Dean closer the way he wants to.

It’s been awhile since Caleb’s gotten any and Dean? There’s no denying that he’s pretty.

Finally, though, Caleb’s common sense catches up to the rest of him and it gives him a swift kick in the head, demanding to know what the fuck he thinks he’s doing. Caleb gently pushes Dean away, watching with regret while Dean’s eyes slowly open. Dean stares at him for a few moments before licking his lips making Caleb lament the fact that he knows that the kid’s underage. Dean sucks in a quick breath and drops his hand away from Caleb’s face, his eyes moving downward. “Was it…?”

Caleb doesn’t give Dean a chance to finish that sentence. “No.” This is definitely not a case of it not being good or Caleb not wanting it. Yeah, he kind of wants it. His dick is half hard already from just a little kiss—he can’t deny that he wants it.

Dean glances back up at him and Christ, the kid’s got long eyelashes. And freckles. Holy shit, the freckles. “Then…?”

Caleb buries his face in his hands, trying to block out temptation. “Jailbait,” he says simply. Hunters tend to live outside the law but there are just some lines you don’t cross. Especially not with angry daddies possibly just down the road.

Dean shocks him with a laugh, though, and his fingers are pulling Caleb’s hands away. “It’s February,” Dean replies, like that makes any kind of sense. He smiles and looks downward, shy again when Caleb arches an eyebrow. “My, umm, birthday’s January 24th…” Which means... “I’m legal.”

Fucking Hell. Caleb did _not_ need to know that. It puts all kinds of ideas in his head that he still shouldn’t be thinking about, legal or not. Dean slides a little closer, his hand skating back along Caleb’s jaw and he’s leaning in again. “So…”

Caleb swallows hard and he can’t believe he’s doing this, but he pushes Dean away. Dean has the audacity to appear hurt and Caleb closes his eyes before the kid’s hangdog look makes him cave. “Legal or not,” he says, trying to soften the blow, “your dad would still kill me.”

Dean scoffs and Caleb can feel the puff of hot air against his skin—Dean must have come even closer. “What my dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Soft lips press along the line of Caleb’s jaw and it’s definitely been too long since Caleb’s been with anybody but his right hand. Fuck. The couch shifts and a solid weight lands across Caleb’s lap and when he opens his eyes, he already knows what he’s going to find. Dean’s straddling him, giving Caleb the best damn ‘come hither’ he can manage and Caleb holds himself perfectly still. He keeps his hands at his side and refuses to raise them to touch the little bit of skin that showing above Dean’s jeans.

Dean gives him a soft kiss. “It’s not like I’m a virgin or anything…” he says casually and that little note of disregard is what hardens Caleb’s jaw.

“Oh, so you’ve been fucked before?” he retorts and almost regrets it when Dean flinches.

Dean licks his lips again—fuck but Caleb just wants to lift his hips upward and thrust against the sweet heat of Dean’s crotch— _fuck_ —and glances away. “Well, I’ve f-fucked before.”

Caleb stares him down. “Not the same thing.” There’s a big difference between Dean experimenting or even ‘scoring’ with teenage girls and falling in bed with a man and Dean damn well knows that.

Dean grits his teeth and glares at the couch. “I’ll just find somebody else if you won’t.”

Taken aback, Caleb finally moves from his stalemate, reaching out to grab Dean’s face and haul it back to look him in the eye. “And what does that mean?”

Dean shakes him off and recenters himself on top of Caleb. He runs his hands over Caleb’s chest like he’s figured out that Caleb’s not exactly going to toss him off. When he speaks, it’s with the confidence he’s showing with his body but yet he still won’t meet Caleb’s eyes. “I want to get fucked,” he says with a too-casual shrug. “If you won’t fuck me, I’ll find somebody else who will.” Caleb’s not sure how much is bluff and how much is truth, so he studies Dean for a few silent moments, trying to see if he’ll break. Dean shrugs again, but this time it’s not as casual and his voice has gone higher and softer. “I…I wanted you to be my first.”

At the nearly whispered confession, Caleb can’t stop his hips from jerking up. He bites the inside of his cheek to find some kind of control while Dean stares at him shocked that he got what he wanted and happy at the exact same time. Knowing that he’s found a button, Dean suddenly collapses on top of Caleb, rocking his hips against Caleb’s and Caleb feels his eyes starting to roll back inside his head. “Please…” Dean begs, his voice dripping with an amount of innocence that Caleb’s now aware the kid doesn’t seem to have. “Please, be my first? I need you… Want you…”

Caleb hisses and grips Dean’s shoulders to push him back, giving himself some room. “Okay!” he says, caving and hoping like hell he’s not going to regret this later. He should fucking know better than this but okay. For all his good intentions, Caleb's just not noble enough to do the right thing here. “But you’ve gonna knock off the fake acting crap ‘cause it’s for shit.” Dean smiles guilty and has the decency to blush which has the unfortunate side effect of making him look even more irresistible. Caleb groans and lets his head fall back against the couch. “Your dad’s gonna fucking kill me.” For bedding his boy, John’s probably going to rip out Caleb’s intestines and hang him with them.

“Dad’s not gonna know,” Dean says right before he kisses Caleb again. This time, there’s none of the tentative chasteness of Dean’s earlier attempts and Caleb starts thinking that he might have underestimated Dean a little—maybe, possibly, a lot. The kid gets Caleb to open his mouth and slips his tongue in like there’s nothing to it and Caleb groans, hauling Dean down on top of him to grind upward against his crotch. Dean breaks the kiss to gasp, staring blankly at nothing at all and Caleb feels himself go a little smug. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t really underestimated the kid.

Dean whines when Caleb pushes him backward but Caleb silences him with a finger on his lips. “Shh… I’m not doing this here.” His back would hate him later and, frankly, Dean deserves a little better. Caleb’s bedroom isn’t much to look at but it’s a damn sight better than an old, broken down couch with a certain spring that refuses to behave.

Dean fixes him with a look and sucks the finger into his mouth, making Caleb shudder. Yep. Definitely not innocent. Dean circles his tongue over Caleb’s skin, the fact that Caleb’s now moving backwards not stopping him one bit. Caleb leads Dean through the living room and down the short hallway to his bedroom but once he steps pass the threshold, second thoughts start to bombard him.

John’s going to fucking kill him for this if he finds out and Dean’s just barely legal. He shouldn’t be taking advantage of him like this. He should be setting a good example and telling the kid to get on home. He should, he should, he should. There’s a lot of things he should be doing. Instead, he’s letting Dean push him farther inside as Dean rolls his eyes. A warm hand rubs against his dick and Caleb jumps—fuck that’s good—as Dean whispers, “No backing out now…”

Caleb’s always been a level-headed kind of guy. He prides himself on that. But fuck all if he’s going to let a punk get one over on him. Caleb yanks Dean towards the bed, turning them just in time to throw Dean down on the mattress. Dean bounces once and sprawls with a grin, pulling off his shirt as he eagerly slides up the bed to make more room for Caleb. The boy looks like he’s been torn straight out of a skin mag with the way he’s licking his lips and Caleb thinks that ‘no’ is definitely not in his vocabulary any more. He pulls off his own shirt, throwing it over his shoulder, and joins Dean on the bed, moving over him.

“Yeah,” Dean mutters and catches Caleb in another kiss. The kid might be pretty damned seasoned for his age, but Caleb would like to think that the few years he’s got on Dean have got to count for something. He shoves Dean down and takes control, tongue fighting back. Dean moans as he flat out surrenders, his hands resting passively on Caleb’s shoulders, his mouth opening wider beneath Caleb’s, and Caleb’s got to admit, he finds it more than a little bit intoxicating. Apparently he has a couple more issues than he originally thought.

Dean whimpers, arching upward and Caleb obliges him by skating a hand down his chest towards the waistband of his jeans. The kid’s breath catches, hissing through his teeth and Caleb smiles as he unsnaps the jeans and moves in. Gotcha. Dean’s warm and solid underneath his fingers and already rocking with an instinctive rhythm as Caleb pushes aside Dean’s underwear. “You ready?” Caleb murmurs and Dean grabs Caleb’s wrist and shoves it down.

The kid gasps, his eyes opening wide and Caleb can’t stop the automatic jerk of his hips. It’s a little embarrassing that he’s got around ten years on Dean and yet just from a few sexy looks and a little bit of wiggling, Caleb so keyed up he can hardly control himself. Searching for a little bit of restraint, Caleb bites down gently on Dean’s neck as he finally wraps Dean’s cock in a firm grip. Dean bucks and squirms, panting and desperate already. “Don’t come,” Caleb tells him and Dean bites down hard on his lip.

“Fuck… Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” Caleb pulls his hand away, giving Dean some breathing room, waiting for him to calm down. Dean swears again and plunges his own hand into his jeans to grip the base of his dick, keeping himself from coming.

Caleb huffs a laugh. “That good, huh?” Dean tries to growl but it comes out more like a whimper and Caleb decides that he likes that sound. Maybe a little too much. “You’re not even getting fucked yet,” he whispers and Dean jerks to the side. Taking pity on the kid and knowing that he, himself, is not going to last, Caleb moves his fingers up to Dean’s too pretty mouth. “Hey,” he says, getting Dean’s attention. “Suck these for me?”

Dean moans, desperate and loud, and wraps his lips around Caleb’s fingers. _Holy fuck_ … Caleb has to grab himself, clutching tight around the base of his dick, to follow in Dean’s footsteps and try not to come. You’d think he was a damn teenager again… At least Dean’s got an excuse; Caleb doesn’t even have that.

The way the kid’s sucking on him, trying to swallow Caleb whole while his tongue slides against the sensitive tips of his fingers, is fracturing Caleb’s focus. “God,” he chokes out and removes his fingers before Dean makes him do something embarrassing like come right here and now. Dean tries to follow him but Caleb pushes him back down. “Stay put,” he whispers hoarsely and moves down to tug on Dean’s pants. “Take off your jeans, Dean…”

Dean bucks upward, hips rising off the bed and he shoves his jeans down before kicking them off the rest of the way, just as desperate as Caleb to move things along. Caleb gets his first glimpse of Dean’s dick, sitting pretty and full against his belly and Caleb’s mouth goes dry as he wonders how it would taste. He wants to lick along the slit, put the whole thing in his mouth, but he knows that if he were to do that, Dean would lose it. That knowledge, though, doesn’t exactly make it less tempting.

Except that he’s promised the kid that he’s going to get fucked and Caleb’s a man of his word. At the very least, he’s gonna show Dean a few new tricks. He nudges Dean’s thighs apart, watching with interest at the way that Dean sucks in his stomach, taking a nervous breath, and how his dick twitches against his skin. “Ever had a girl do this to you?” Caleb asks lightly.

Dean shakes his head and Caleb glances up at him to see that Dean’s eyes are squeezed shut. “Gonna have to relax, Dean,” he says and gently runs his thumb over the inside of the kid’s thigh, soothing him and letting Dean know where Caleb’s at. Dean takes a deep breath and nods but keeps his eyes closed and Caleb slides closer to kiss the side of Dean’s mouth as he moves his wet fingers to Dean’s entrance, circling. “Ready?”

Caleb doesn’t wait for the answer—he pushes in one finger and Dean shudders. Dean’s hot and warm and _so fucking tight_ around Caleb and it’s making his balls draw in because his cock so wants to be in there. _Another time, maybe_ he promises and rotates his finger until he finds the spot that has Dean trying to jump off the bed.

“Fucking _Christ_!” Dean shouts, twisting to the side, trying to scramble away and move closer at the same time. The contradictory move ends with Dean’s hips angled away but nudged against Caleb’s, thighs clenched together, and his upper body sprawled towards the far corner.

“Where you going?” Caleb teases and rubs the gland again because Dean can close his legs all he wants but Caleb’s already inside. Dean shudders, body arching and coming back to its original position on the bed. “You sure you’re ready to be fucked?” Caleb asks, unable to resist the dig with the way that Dean is writhing on his finger. Dean pants and he spreads his legs, his body answering Caleb’s question for him.

Caleb smiles and pulls his finger out, adding a second one and pushing them both back in. Dean mewls, tossing his head to the side as he clenches his fists in the sheets but his legs stay spread wide, welcoming the attention. Caleb presses in deep before pulling back out and repeating, his hand mimicking what his dick wants to be doing, finger-fucking the kid as he watches Dean’s flushed face. Dean’s trying so hard to fight back the pleasure—biting his lip, breath coming in harsh, hissed gasps—and Caleb almost wants to see if he can make the poor kid beg. He bets that Dean would look real pretty begging.

In the end, though, Caleb’s a nice guy and he can’t stand to see Dean suffering. “You’re doing good, Dean,” he says, fingers moving over Dean’s prostate again as he considers adding a third finger. “You’re doing so good…”

Dean’s eyes flash open and Caleb grunts in surprise as the kid tightens down on him, and fuck, but the kid’s coming hard. Caleb’s own dick throbs in sympathy as Dean comes all over himself and Caleb viciously bites the inside of his cheek. Fuck but that’s hot…

Dean shivers when he’s done, body jerking through a few aftershocks and even his leg is twitching so Caleb figures it must have been one hell of an orgasm. Huh. Go figure. He gently kisses the side of Dean’s face, whispering soothingly about “that was really good…” and how it was “so hot to watch….” Soothing nonsense as Dean comes down from the high of orgasm.

Dean grunts when Caleb finally pulls his fingers free and he sighs rolling his head to stare up at Caleb with lust-blown eyes. Caleb swears softly because the boy is so fucking pretty. He feels like he could stare forever, trying to count the damn freckles. “I’m sorry…” Dean mumbles.

Realizing what Dean means, Caleb presses a kiss to the kid’s temple. “Don’t be.” Hell, after a show like that, Caleb should be thanking him, not accepting apologies.

Dean’s eyes drop and he takes a deep breath, sucking up his courage. “You…You can…if you want.”

Caleb watches him for a minute or so, watching as Dean’s tongue comes out to nervously wet his dry lips and Caleb smiles. “I’ve got a better idea,” he says, reaching up to touch those pouty lips. “How about you show me what these can do, instead?”

Dean moans, closing his eyes as he nods, his tongue licking out to swipe at Caleb’s fingers and Caleb feels his body begin to shake in anticipation. Oh fuck yeah… It’s been a long time since he’s gotten a blowjob, too, and his dick’s been missing it. Caleb tightens the fingers of his free hand in Dean’s hair, using the grip as leverage to coax him downward and Dean flicks his eyes up to meet Caleb’s. There’s a tinge of fear there, mixed in with a whole lot of determination and a dose of lust and Caleb grits his teeth, trying to hold himself together. It hits like a fucking freight train that this is going to be Dean’s first effort at a blowjob, too. “Just make it wet and watch the teeth, Dean, and it’ll be good.” It’ll be better than good.

They shift positions on the bed, Caleb moving to lie on his back while Dean slides between Caleb’s legs and Caleb lets himself thrust upward once, getting it out of his system before Dean gets his mouth down there and Caleb ends up choking him. Dean stares at Caleb’s throbbing dick, licking his lips and looking none to sure of himself and Caleb drops his head back against the pillow. “Fuck, kid… Just lick it… Please…” Lick it, suck it, touch it, do anything to it because Caleb’s so fucking close.

There’s a wet, warm heat sliding up the underside of Caleb’s cock and it takes all of Caleb’s fraying control not to thrust up against it. “ _God_ ,” he moans, clenching his fist tighter in Dean’s hair and throwing his free arm over his eyes. Dean apparently takes the reaction as all the encouragement he needs because suddenly the head of Caleb’s dick is engulfed in hot wetness and Caleb’s reduced to a shuddering ball of nerves.

Dean’s lips wrap around his shaft, sliding downward before the kid chokes and pulls back. Caleb strokes a hand through Dean’s hair, letting him know that it’s still okay and struggles to find some more advice to tell him. Dean’s a damn quick study, though, because he tries again without Caleb’s help and his next attempt has him wrapping his hand around Caleb’s dick, twisting upward as he swallows the head again, sucking on it. “Oh fuck…” Caleb hisses, focusing on how fucking good it feels and trying his damnedest not to thrust.

There’s not too much technique to it but it’s hot and wet and _perfect_ and over far, far too soon. Feeling his balls draw in tight, Caleb pulls on Dean’s hair, trying to warn him to pull off. “Dean, gonna come, gonna come, God, I’m gonna come…” Dean gives him one last hard suck before moving to the side just in time for Caleb to lose it, his world cracking as hot come splatters onto his chest. “Oh _fuck_ …”

He shudders through it, trying to hold himself together before collapsing onto the bed, panting. He lies there for a few minutes before dimly registering the sensation of a wiggling pressure moving up his chest. Confused, Caleb blinks his eyes open to stare down at himself and then almost wishes he hadn’t when his stomach twists painfully. Almost because it may be so fucking hot it hurts but Caleb’s pretty damn sure that the sight of Dean licking Caleb’s come up with little flicks of his tongue is going to be a starring feature in Caleb’s jerk off fantasies from now until forever. “Oh _Christ_ ,” he moans, his hands digging into the bed as he watches. Dean glances upward in mid-lick, apparently just realizing that he had an audience, and Caleb watches in helpless thrall as the kid grins and finishes up the lick.

Caleb’s body jerks with a painful aftershock and he reaches down to scoop some of the spunk off his chest, holding the coated finger out to Dean who sucks it right on down. “Fuck, Dean,” Caleb whispers before dragging the kid up for a sloppy kiss. He tastes himself in Dean’s mouth and it makes him moan and push in deeper, trying to climb inside the kid with his tongue.

When they break the kiss, Dean smiles sleepily and curls up next to Caleb, apparently content to indulge himself in a little after-sex cuddling and Caleb’s not about to argue. He wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders and Dean burrows himself into Caleb’s chest, sated and trusting. Caleb smiles fondly uses a corner of the sheet to wipe the remnants of come off the kid, already figuring that Dean’s smeared most of it on the sheets anyway. He grabs the blanket that’s crumpled down at the end of the bed and flips it up over top of them as he makes a mental note to make sure that he wakes Dean up earlier enough to go pick up Sammy in the morning.

If John ever finds out about this, legal or not, Caleb’s still a dead man. Dean nuzzles closer and Caleb has to chuckle to himself because all he can think at the moment is a rather sleepy ‘bring it on.’  



End file.
